Every Breath You Take
by zgraythorn
Summary: A compilation of Emison One-Shots(Possibly Two)


**AN: Hello! This will be a compilation of One-shots (Possibly Two-Shots?) for all the Emison ideas I come up with that doesn't really fit for my on-going fanfic (btw, be sure to check it out) and maybe some time later I'll post other pairs in here too, if I can come up with anything. Anyways this is my first one-shot fic in here, so bare with me.**

 **(!) DISCLAIMER: the idea wasn't original. If you get it then good for you and if you don't then good for me yay! So enjoy, or not….it's up to** **you**

* * *

"When the Beat drops out"

Alison is sitting with her friends Hanna and Aria at their usual hangout, at 'The Brew' having coffees and cakes, chit-chats, sharing gossips to one another and laughing. It was a normal day in the life of Alison DiLaurentis, a passive-aggressive kid like any other highschool teenage girl

Their laughing were interrupted when a disheveled looking Spencer Hastings went inside the brew and sat right across Alison. Mumbling stuff none of them could decipher, the three other girls threw each other looks and Aria spoke up

"Caffeine for your thoughts?" the petite girl offered

"Yes please" Spencer responded rather quickly, Aria got up to the counter ordering a cup of skinny latte and a piece of cookie for the other Brunette and brought it back to their table. Spencer had immediately grabbed the cup of coffee and had gulped it down almost half of the cup

"Easy Spencer" Hanna said with eyes quite enlarged as she stare at her friend

Spencer had settled the mug down took a deep breath had had started spilling "I have been having trouble with the prom committee, I know it was a big mistake to volunteer but I did anyway" she said as fast as she could and took a little moment to breathe down "Some of the volunteers cant seem to get the idea of our fairy tale theme and had brought vintage décor instead, the caterer still hasn't been answering my calls and the DJ" Spencer let out another deep sigh followed by a grunting "The DJ from Hollis that Melissa suggested bailed on me and now there's only two weeks before prom and we still have no music!" She exclaimed

"Spencer breathe!" Aria commanded and the latter obeyed

"Prom is going to be sucky" Alison slouched at her chair

"I am so screwed" Spencer had buried her face on her palms

"Look I'll ask Ezra if he can lend us his chef here in The Brew" Aria offered and had rested her hand on Spencer's shoulders

"Thanks" Spencer had simply muttered

"And for the DJ, I know someone" Hanna said and almost everyone had looked intensely at her

"Really?" Alison asked

"Yeah, she's an older kid and I used to play with her before, she's at U-Penn and does gigs on various college bars up there" Hanna had explained "DJ E-Fields, you should look it up"

"Really, could you hook me up to it?" Spencer said almost pleading

"Yeah, she costs a little much but I can shoo her down" Hanna had winked over at Spencer

"Thank you Hanna!" Spencer had almost kneeled down in thanking her blonde nescience friend. Both Alison and Aria had looked at each other and chuckled a little

Alison's phone beeped which made her got up and grab her bag and her cup of iced frappuccino "I gotta go, my sister had just texted me" she waved a little bye-bye at the girls and walked off, she was at the door when her phone suddenly beeped again, she held the door for a while but slipped her grip to it while she was reading a message from her sister

"Holy mother of god!" Alison had heard a rather high pitched raised voice from behind her yell, she looked over her shoulder only to be greeted with a sight of a tall tan and brunette girl drenched in coffee. Alison though she must've hit the girl with the door

Alison stood there wordless at the sight and the latter on the other hand had continued to yell at her "You should be careful with you hit someone at the door, next time aim at their faces" the brunette said sarcastically

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'll pay for the dry clean" Alison said while eyeing at the brunette's green leather jacket which smelled like soy latte now and the grey v-neck shirt underneath with visible stain marks, Alison's eyes couldn't help but wander at the sight of the brunette's cleavage

"And that's how you respond to me with your klutziness" Annoyance was clearly visible on her tone

Alison had enough with the stranger yelling at her, so being the usual bitch she was retorted back "You know what, maybe I'll aim it in your pretty face next time" the blonde had smirked and the latter just shook her head unbelievably

The drenched girl had just about enough with the blonde and she had snatched the coffee Alison was holding with her left hand and had poured the remaining content to her

Alison had gasped staring at her yellow blouse which she just bought last week "What the hell" it was her turn to yell

"Want me to pay for the cleaning service for you?" the brunette said sarcastically and walked off, Alison had stared at the woman in disbelief. The brunette was taking off her jacket and threw it inside her car which was parked from across the street; before the brunette could get inside her vehicle she threw one last menacing stare at the blonde

Alison had been cussing all the possible swear words there is in the American urban vocabulary as she stepped inside the car which was just parked right in front of the brew and drove off home

Alison kept looking at her rear view mirror as she sees a familiar white sedan that had seemed to be following her, she parked her car right in front of their house and got outside her vehicle as soon as possible. The other vehicle on the other hand had parked in a cul-de-sac right across from Alison

A familiar face stepped out of the familiar car, Alison on the other hand fumbled on her bag as she approached the brunette she had exchanged yelling earlier for. Before the latter could say anything Alison had fished out a pepper spray and had it pointed directly at the brunette's face and sprayed it at her, the taller girl winced in pain and had tried to cover her eyes from Alison's sudden attack

"What the hell" the brunette managed to yell

"Are you following me?" Alison said as she continued to spray over her

"What?"

And just in the moment Cece who had witnessed the scene from the porch of their house hurriedly went to the commotion and had immediately grabbed the can from Alison, she looked just about as confused as Alison

"What the hell are you doing?" Cece had thrown a disbelief look at the younger blonde

"Sh-she was following me I was just trying to defend myself" Alison raised her tone a little, clearly she was in panic

"What? No!" The brunette grunted as she winced from the pain

"Ali, this is my associate coming over to the house to talk about something she's not following you" Cece explained

"But-" Alison was cut off by Cece

"Come on inside Emily, I'll get you washed up" Cece said to the brunette and had grabbed her arm leading her inside the house

Alison just stared at the two in disbelief "What?"

* * *

Alison was sitting over their kitchen counter, wearing a white skimpy shorts and a blue-ish frilly top. She was doing her home work with a glass of orange juice at her side. Her older sister Cece came down in the kitchen and had grabbed two soda cans and two glasses, she had popped open the cans and had poured the content on each glasses

Cece had explained to her that she was someone she knew back in U-Penn a year younger than the older blonde who had also grew up in Rosewood and that Cece had invited her over their house, Alison had also tried to explain what had happened earlier at The Brew and why she had aggressively acted up on and why she thought that the brunette was following her, thankfully the older blonde managed to understand

The brunette whom which Alison had just known was named Emily came in to the view wearing Cece's clothes with a bath towel over her shoulder with a slightly damp face and horribly red eyes. Alison felt sorry

"I'm sorry" Alison suddenly blurted out and the two older women had looked at her, the younger blonde's apology sounded sincere anyway

"It's okay" Emily said as she took the glass of soda Cece had offered

"Really, I didn't know it would hurt. It was pink" Alison was referring to the pepper spray

Emily could swear that the latter look ridiculous for apologizing which she honestly find adorable "Well it didn't feel pink" Emily had responded jokingly in any case Alison didn't take offensively

The two older women made their way to the living room and had their talk; Alison who had not been paying attention to her assignment couldn't help but eavesdrop with their conversation

She heard them talk about how long Emily was gonna stay in Rosewood which the brunette had responded that it would only be over the weekend just to visit her mom which frankly made Alison be disappointed a bit

Alison bit her lower lip as she intensely tried to listen more, there were conversations she didn't understand, some names mention that Alison didn't even recognize. She thought it was maybe some U-Penn talk she didn't need to understand

* * *

It has been a week since the coffee throwing and the pepper spraying incident, and Cece had told Alison that Emily had gone back to U-Penn. Alison didn't really care much but she'd lie if she'd say she didn't want to see or talk to the older brunette again but less yelling in any case

Alison sat by their usual spot in the school courtyard discussing about the incoming prom, The chef that Aria offered already confirmed and the decorations are going pretty well, a little off the theme but Spencer choose not to waste her time dwelling over it

"Anyways I contacted the DJ and we could meet her in a bar near U-Penn after school" Hanna said

"Is that really necessary, it takes more than an hour to drive over at Philly" Aria questioned

"Not really, she already said yes but I insisted of going, it'll be a nice road trip don't you think?" Hanna smiled widely only to be greeted with disapproving looks from Aria and Spencer

"Come on? She said she could give us half off" Hanna reasoned out

"Han, we still have a lot of things to do" Spencer said nonchalantly

"I guess it's not that bad" Alison said, true it wasn't but she was counting on meeting Emily while they're at U-Penn

"See Ali agrees" Hanna cheered

"Fine, but you drive" Spencer gave up and had agreed to going

"U-Penn it is" Aria said unenthusiastically as they got up and picked their bags and went to the school parking lot and to Spencer's car, they all had automatically chose her vehicle for the so-called road trip

The ride turned out to be fun and not dragging at all, they all had singed along to whatever plays in the radio, had danced to their seats and enjoyed the ride to Philly. They were singing along to Little Mix's Hair when Hanna had parked the car in a parking area in front of the bar, they all took off their seat belts still singing loudly to the song, they had waited for the song to finish and they laughed their way out of the car

"I'm starting to think this is a good idea" Aria said in between her laughs

"Told you" Hanna had grinned and had led them inside the bar

'DJ E-Fields tonight at 7:30PM' Spencer read the tarpaulin that was dangling outside the bar aloud "Wow, she must be a big time disk jockey to be advertised in such huge tarps" no one responded to Spencer's comment, she wasn't really expecting anyone too

They got inside the bar and all of them began to feel uncomfortable "We have 'highschool' written all over us right now" Alison said lowly as they observed the place, it was a college bar full of college students. They may be just a few years older but they all felt really different. Hanna had led them to an empty stall and the four of them settled down

Spencer had looked over her wrist watch "It's still a quarter after Six and the DJ wont be her here by Seven, what do we do?" she almost whispered

"We hang out here for a while till she comes, let's enjoy ourselves" Hanna had said simply as she then ordered ginger ale for all of them

Spencer had sat quite uncomfortably when she was poked by a long stick and a tall man with broad shoulders and distinctive chin bump at her, the guy turned around and apologized "Sorry"

"No, it's fine" Spencer responded

Alison on the other hand got bored on looking over around, what did she think. She'd see the Emily in here, U-Penn is a huge place there's a slim chance she'll see her. ' _all this for a stupid crush'_

The blonde had paused at her own thoughts ' _crush?'_ , Alison had cleared her throat and had excused herself to use the loo

She looked at her face in the mirror trying to contain the flushing of her face, she had just admitted to herself that she been crushing on a woman she slipped coffee and pepper sprayed last week, she just cant believe it. She breathes in and out and had tried to calm herself down, she got out of the washroom only to be greeted with a sight she quite anticipated but was never ready for it

"Alison?" Emily called out surprised to see the younger blonde; Emily was in a black jacket with floral designs on the sleeves and collars with a red shirt underneath and black high-waisted pants, she looked like a total rockstar, Alison thought to herself

A few men walked past them and had greeted Emily and the latter responded naturally, Emily was in her natural habitat "What are you doing here?" The older woman asked when Alison had failed to say a single word

"Uh…"She trailed off before she managed to answer "My friends are trying to hook us up with the DJ to our prom so yeah"

Emily had raised an eyebrow "Really, E-Fields is doing some highschool prom now?"

"Hey don't underestimate Rosewood High's Prom"

Emily had shook her head playfully "Uh-huh, been there and done that. It wasn't much"

It was Alison's turn to raise an eyebrow "Well probably in your time"

"What makes it different?"

"Well I can only assure you one thing about our prom"

"What is it?"

"I'll be in it" Alison had said confidently with a huge grin plastered on her face

Emily had just released a chuckle "Yeah, you're definitely a DiLaurentis alright" she commented which the blonde didn't seem take as an offense, it was true after all. Alison had also chuckled but was later subsided when another blonde woman came from behind Emily and had clung into her

"Emily what's taking you so long?" The girl was clearly hammered

"Really Samara? It's still six" Emily had tried to hold the other girl trying to prevent her from falling down and Alison had felt really uncomfortable with the scene and tried to excuse her self

"I should be going back at my table" Alison dashed off before Emily could call her out

* * *

She couldn't even recognize where their table was when the place was clustered with college students, but a certain spot in the bar was definitely forming a crowd with cheering people and Alison could swear their table's direction was in there. The blonde was hoping that the commotion wasn't about them and that Hanna hadn't start yet another wet t-shirt contest

She sighed in relief when she saw Hanna and Aria still at the table and was part of the cheering crowd, Alison sat down, confused with the situation "Where's Spencer?" she asked the both of them but they failed to answer but she just instead looked over to where the Hanna, Aria and the rest of the crowd's attention was. There she saw Spencer playing pool with the guy she bumped earlier

"Spencer is on fire!" Aria cheering as Spencer once again put another ball in the hole, and the skinny brunette had enjoyed the attention, she loved proving people that she was the best at everything

"Wow, Seventy-Three consecutive shoots, wanna try darts next?" The guy asked as he took a sip of his beer and stood next to Spencer

"I don't think I'm good with bar games"

"Really, you were killing it earlier" He said complementing the brunette which the latter blushes on "I guess I'll see you around" he gave a mini salute with his beer and walked back to his friends

"Who was that?" Alison asked with a teasing smile

"That was Toby, third year Architecture student at U-Penn"

"Liking it here already Spence?" Hanna had joined the teasing but before Spencer could complain Hanna sees a familiar face from across the bar "Oh there she is! Hey Em!" Hanna had waived her hands she she called out for her friend and rushed off the DJ booth. The other three followed and Alison felt anxious all of a sudden

"Hey Han!" A familiar voice made Alison wonder and look up to who Hanna was talking, It was Emily with setting up her laptop in her booth, The older woman noticed Alison looking at her "Hey there Alison" she said with a charming smile

"You're DJ E-Fields?" Alison blurted out which made the other girls glance at the two back and forth

"You know each other?" Hanna asks

"How could I forget, my eye still stings" Emily said playfully

"Well my dress is still in the cleaners" Alison retorted back

"So as my jacket" Emily didn't back down, which just made the other three share confused look at one another "So you guys staying for a while?"

"Yeah, we wanna hear you spin" Hanna replied

"Cool, get any drinks you want and just tap it out in my name okay?" Emily winked at them and at which Alison feels a little fluttering feeling on her stomach. And they all went back to their table

"Wow Han; that was some eye-candy there" Spencer said as she eyed the DJ setting her things up

"Okay Spence, you already had your dosage of eye-candy from Toby over there, sit this one for Ali" Aria had teased

"What?" All was Alison could say

"Don't worry Ali, she's all yours" Spencer had furthered the teasing as she took a sip of her drink and they all laughed, well except for Alison

"What?"

"Please, I could smell the sexual tension from the both of you" Hanna said as a matter of fact

"What?" it was all really the response Alison could come up with

It was almost ten in the evening when Hanna had already told Emily that they were going home and had slipped her a check for her down payment, Emily had suggested to take the girls to their car but she cant get out of her booth so she just wished the girls a safe ride back to Rosewood and had confirmed her schedule with Hanna

It was a peaceful ride back home there were still some sing along to the songs on the radio but just mindlessly singing lyrics out, their energy was sucked up out of them in that bar

* * *

It was only a couple of hours till prom night and all of them were anxious, all the girls are in Spencer's bedroom doing their make-up and hairs and had helped each other out with their dresses _**(AN: They're wearing the same dresses they wore on their prom episode, so just picture it out and it'll save me some time to write it out. thanks)**_

Their mothers had waited downstairs at them with cameras on their hands really to capture every moment. They all looked in awe as their daughters had came down the one by one looking beautiful as ever. Mothers had raced in taking photos of their precious girls. They all just laughed at their mother's behaviors not minding the constant flashing of the camera that's being pointed at them

Hanna's date and boyfriend Caleb had taken Hanna's right hand as he led her down and Momma Marin took photos of them both. Spencer had also taken the liberty of inviting her _pool buddy_ , Toby who didn't seem to mind

Alison and Aria are going together, seeing as how Aria cant go to prom and bring the teacher she's dating with left her with no choice but to go with Alison who by the way didn't come up with a date, a possible candidate named Noel Khan was having his hopes up but she had politely declined as she selflessly offered herself to Aria, but she knew better

The girls had arrived at the venue and Spencer really did a great job, she covered up the gymnasium pretty nicely, they all glanced around the place it was packed with students dressing and glamming it all up with some taking pictures to post on instagram, snapchatting every moment and others are live-tweeting

Alison had looked over the booth where Emily was gonna stay in the whole night, there she was engrossed to the sound of music with earphones dangling over her neck and spinning her tracks. She was wearing a black leather bralette and a black leather high-waisted pants, covering up her belly button but exposing enough of her flat and well toned stomach, she had a little darker than usual eye make-up and a side-braided hair on her right, exposing multiple earrings

The blonde had danced though the crowd together with her friends, throughout the night she would catch a glimpse of Emily looking over her and she threw an intense gaze back

The night went pretty awesome, Hanna and Caleb were crowned the king and queen of the night, Aria had sneaked up a dance with Ezra and Toby and Spencer are enjoying themselves' company. But like all great things the night must come to an end. Everyone was starting to leave one by one but everyone knew the night was just starting as the newly pronounced royalties Hanna and Caleb are throwing an aftermath party

Everyone pretty much left the gym but Alison stayed as she waited for the place to be deserted from people, there she saw Emily sitting by her booth, sipping a cup of punch

"Enjoying your self yet?" Alison asked as she approached her

"Yeah I'm still taking it all in" Emily said as she hopped down and setting her punch aside "I didn't think it'd be this fun"

"I told you, I'd make a difference" Alison said confidently

Emily just chuckled "Well aside from that, it was a great experience"

"Why, was yours not that great?" Alison had stared into Emily's chestnut orbs

"I never went to mine" Emily simply said

"What, no way?"

"Yeah, back then I thought it was lame"

"Well you're about to get prom-ed" Alison said and waited no response and she grabbed Emily by her hand and pulled her to the center of the room, balloons were on their way but she didn't mind, plus the foggy effects are still on so it was a nice ambiance

She pulled Emily closer and had put her arms around the taller girl's neck, Emily in a matter or reflex had slid her hands down Alison's waist as they both swayed their way, they had been starring in to each other for a moment

"This is weird, there is no music on" Emily had laughed

Alison had just smiled showing her dimples "Let's make it weirder" Alison took Emily's hands and had twirled

Emily had smiled "You're amazing you know that"

"Well, I don't know what else to say but" Alison had wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and tip-toed a little, the tips of their noses are touching "You're pretty fucking dope" she smiled as she leaned in on her lips touching Emily's

They parted their lips and looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Emily waited no further and leaned down and kissed Alison once more, this time much more eager as she gasped inside her mouth and her tongue finding way to meet Ali's

Running out of air they both broke the kiss and rested their foreheads to one another "Wow" was all Emily could muster. They continued to dance to no music but just followed the beat of their hearts as they swayed across the floor

"What now?"

"Well, are you free this Tuesday afternoon? I have spare tickets to a movie" Emily had smiled at Alison

"Is that a date?" Alison had asked cheekily and the brunette just nodded, she then leaned in again for a chaste kiss, Emily had interpreted it as a 'yes', the blonde then rested her head on Emily's chest as they stayed like that for little while longer

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Well that was longer than the chapters I make in POTD, phew! If anyone had caught that? Yeah…I'm pretty much big for un-called for random references to other completely unrelated stuff. Wow 4k+ words, it's more than half of the total word count on my on-going fic, and that's what? 5 chapters already?...i should pace up**

 **Leave a review if you like and if you want more. I have pretty much a lot ideas but no plot. Thank you again**


End file.
